starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Resistencia de Lothal
|miembros = Gregor Wolffe Jho Jai Kell Marida Sumar Morad Sumar Cikatro Vizago |sede = Campamento de Ryder Campamento de la Resistencia de Lothal Vivienda del acantilado de Lothal |emplazamientos = Lothal |fundada = Entre el 3 ABY y el 2 ABY |afiliacion = Alianza para Restaurar la República }} Una célula de resistencia que fue dirigida por Ryder Azadi en el planeta Lothal. En el 2 ABY, la célula de Azadi participó en una campaña de sabotaje en el Complejo de Armería Imperial, que fabricaba vehículos para las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales. Ese mismo año, la célula de Azadi unió fuerzas con Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus y Chopper, que habían sido enviados por la célula Fénix, para recopilar información sobre la nueva iniciativa Defensor TIE/D del Gran Almirante Thrawn. Al año siguiente, la célula de Azadi unió fuerzas con los Espectros para obtener información de inteligencia sobre una versión actualizada del Defensor TIE y un audaz intento rebelde de eliminar el Complejo de la Armería Imperial. Después de que los Espectros lograron rescatar a Hera Syndulla y sacar el Complejo de la Armería Imperial, la resistencia Lothal y los Espectros jugaron un papel importante en la expulsión del Imperio de Lothal. Descripción thumb|left|El campamento de la resistencia de Lothal en el 1 ABY.La célula de resistencia de Ryder Azadi consistía en él mismo, el ex agricultor Morad Sumar y su esposa Marida Sumar y el cantinero ithoriano Jho. Se especializaban en sabotear vehículos imperiales que se producen en el Complejo de la Armería Imperial en la Ciudad Capital de Lothal. Estaban armados con blásters y lanzacohetes. Se sabía que la celda tenía al menos dos deslizadores terrestres, incluido un V-35 Courier. La celda de Ryder estaba basada en un círculo de piedras en el desierto de Lothal. Después de robar un prototipo del Defensor TIE/D de Élite, la resistencia de Lothal estableció una nueva base en la vivienda del acantilado de Lothal. La vivienda del acantilado estaba ubicada en una zona montañosa y rocosa. Los rebeldes también utilizaron un rastreador mineral del Gremio de Minería capturado como una posición defensiva. Historia Orígenes thumb|292px|Marida Sumar y Ryder Azadi El ex gobernador lothaliano Ryder Azadi escapó de una prisión Imperial a finales del 4 ABY. The events of this article take place between "Empire Day," which marks the beginning of the fourth year before the Battle of Yavin; and "A Princess on Lothal," which is the first known episode to take place in the third year before the Battle of Yavin. As such, we can deduce that this event takes place in the fourth year before the Battle of Yavin. For more information, see [[Forum:SH:Timeline of Star Wars Rebels Events|Wookieepedia's Timeline of Star Wars Rebels Events]]. Para el 2 ABY,The events of this article take place in or after Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow, which is the first known episode to take place in the second year before the Battle of Yavin. As such, we can deduce that this event takes place in the second year before the Battle of Yavin. For more information, see [[Forum:SH:Timeline of Star Wars Rebels Events|Wookieepedia's Timeline of Star Wars Rebels Events]]. Ryder había fundado una célula de resistencia formada por individuos descontentos, incluida la pareja Sumar y Jho. La célula saboteó los vehículos imperiales que se producían en el Complejo de la Armería Imperial en Ciudad Capital. Esto resultó en una alta tasa de accidentes entre el personal imperial y causó que el Imperio perdiera varias misiones y personal. Inflitración en el Complejo de Armería Imperial Ese año, el escuadrón Fénix, con base en Atollon, recibió información de inteligencia de que el Imperio estaba desarrollando una nueva arma en la fábrica Imperial de Lothal. El escuadrón despachó al ex residente de Lothal, Ezra Bridger; al sobreviviente de la Purga Jedi, Kanan Jarrus; y al droide astromecánico, Chopper para solicitar la ayuda de Ryder para sacar el Complejo de la Armería Imperial. Ryder recogió al equipo de Ezra en Ciudad Capital. Después de escapar de una patrulla imperial, los rebeldes se encontraron en la guarida del círculo de piedra de Ryder. Después de discutir sus planes, Morad, que había encontrado trabajo como inspector de seguridad en el Complejo de la Armería Imperial, aceptó liderar al equipo de Ezra dentro de la fábrica para robar los planos. Mientras tanto, las actividades de la célula de Ryder atrajeron la atención del Alto Mando Imperial que envió al Gran Almirante chiss Thrawn para investigar los vehículos defectuosos y la presencia de «subversivos» en el Complejo de la Armería Imperial. Después de reprimir a los trabajadores, Thrawn obligó a Morad a demostrar una moto deslizadora 614-AvA que personalmente inspeccionó. Durante el ejercicio, Morad se vio obligado a conducir la moto speeder a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, el sistema del motor estaba defectuoso y la moto explotó, matando a Morad. A pesar de la muerte de Morad, Ezra y su equipo lograron robar los planos y escapar de la fábrica con la ayuda de Fulcrum, que se reveló como el desilusionado agente Kallus, de la Oficina de Seguridad Imperial. Ryder y Marida lanzaron un ataque contra la puerta este del Complejo de la Armería Imperial. Esto permitió a Ezra y su equipo escapar. De vuelta en la base de la resistencia, los rebeldes transmitieron el contenido de los archivos de Chopper al escuadrón Fénix, que los descifró. Como resultado, Ryder y los otros rebeldes se enteraron de que Thrawn estaba desarrollando un nuevo prototipo de caza estelar equipado con escudos deflectores. Ryder y otros miembros de la resistencia luego escucharon el discurso de la senadora Mon Mothma mientras convocaba a otras células a juntarse y unirse a la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Deteniendo el proyecto del Defensor TIE thumb|left|La célula de Ryder trabajaba con los espetros para frustar el proyecto Defensor TIE/D de Thrawn. La resistencia planificó un ataque contra las fábricas del Defensor TIE/D en Lothal con la ayuda del escuadrón Fénix del comandante Sato y el Grupo Massassi del general Jan Dodonna. Sin embargo, Ryder vio que la séptima flota había dejado Lothal. La resistencia luego perdió contacto con Atollon. Un año después, el Imperio lanzó una ofensiva contra Lothal que cobró la vida de Jho. La cantina de Jho fue expropiada por el Imperio, quien la llevó bajo la administración del Barón Valen Rudor. Sin embargo, Ryder y Marida Sumar escaparon y lograron advertir a la Alianza Rebelde en Yavin 4 sobre el nuevo Defensor TIE/D de Élite del Imperio. Después de que los espectros se infiltraron en Lothal con la ayuda del señor del crimen Cikatro Vizago, Ryder y Marida lograron recoger a los espectros y a su amigo Jai Kell en su ala-U y evacuarlos a su campamento. Ryder luego ayudó a los espectros a acechar una Instalación remota de pruebas Imperiales en el desierto de Lothal. Ezra y Sabine Wren lograron robar el Defensor TIE/D de Élite. A pesar de ser perseguidos por interceptores TIE, lograron aterrizar en el desierto y recuperar el registrador de datos de vuelo de la nave. Ryder y los otros rebeldes se retiraron a su campamento y se les unieron Ezra y Sabine, que habían encontrado el camino con la ayuda de un lobo de Lothal. Al día siguiente, Ryder y la mayoría de los espectros permanecieron en el campamento, mientras que Ezra, Kell y Garazeb Orrelios fueron a recuperar el hiperimpulsor del Defensor TIE de Élite; que Sabine creía que podría ser instalado en el ala-U de Ryder. A pesar de ser perseguido por el rastreador noghri Rukh y las fuerzas imperiales lideradas por la gobernadora Arihnda Pryce, los rebeldes lograron regresar al campamento con el hiperimpulsor en un transporte de tropa Imperial robado. Después de instalar el hiperimpulsor en el ala-U de Ryder, Hera Syndulla y Chopper regresaron con el registrador de datos de vuelo a Yavin 4. Ryder y los espectros luego escaparon a las cuevas con la ayuda de los lobos de Lothal. Después de emerger en el hemisferio sur de Lothal, los rebeldes establecieron un campamento en las cuevas. Luego, Ryder ayudó a los espectros a un rastreador de mineral del Gremio minero 413-24 antes de irse en su speeder. El rastreador estaba compuesto por prisioneros, incluido Vizago y supervisado por el capitán trandoshano Seevor y el capataz Proach. Después de una pelea, los espectros lograron liberar a los esclavos, matar a Proach y someter a Seevor. Después de evitar por poco a una patrulla imperial, Seez fue asesinado por Ezra. Los espectros también lograron reclutar a Vizago y a los ex prisioneros a la causa rebelde. Después de haber construido un equipo de apoyo en tierra, Hera pudo convencer a los líderes de la Alianza de autorizar un ataque contra la fábrica Imperial del Defensor TIE en Lothal. La reforzada resistencia de Lothal y los espectros ayudaron al plan de ataque rebelde al sabotear las defensas de la artillería Imperial. Sin embargo, se vieron obligados a retirarse cuando la flota del Gran Almirante Thrawn acabó con gran parte de la fuerza de ataque de Hera. Los espectros más tarde montaron una misión exitosa para rescatar a Hera del cautiverio Imperial, pero Kanan fue asesinado en el proceso. Mientras Ryder y los espectros fueron devastados por la muerte de Kanan, los rebeldes supieron posteriormente que la muerte de Kanan no fue en vano ya que la gobernadora Pryce había destruido el suministro de combustible del Imperio y había dañado la fábrica del Defensor TIE en el proceso; logrando los objetivos de la misión de ataque de Hera. Liberando a Lothal Más tarde, la resistencia de Lothal, liderada por Ryder Azadi, lanzó su apoyo al plan de Ezra Bridger para atraer a la gobernadora Pryce a una trampa en la vivienda del acantilado de Lothal, como parte de su plan para liberar a Ciudad Capital del dominio imperial. Como parte de la trama, Ryder fingió traicionar a sus camaradas rebeldes a cambio de escapar de la prisión. Como se esperaba, Pryce atacó la base con varios transportes de patrulla y soldados de asalto. Después de una lucha feroz, Pryce destruyó el rastreador de minerales de los rebeldes de Lothal, que les había servido como su posición defensiva. Al menos dos combatientes de la resistencia Lothal fueron asesinados durante la lucha. A pesar de capturar a la resistencia Lothal, Pryce fue emboscada por los refuerzos de Hera, incluidos los ex soldados clon Gregor, Wolffe, el pirata weequay Hondo Ohnaka, el ugnaught Melch, el cazarrecompensas Ketsu Onyo y el ex agente de la Oficina de Seguridad Imperial, Kallus y un grupo de lobos de Lothal. Los rebeldes tomaron prisionera a Pryce y a sus soldados de asalto sobrevivientes. Junto con los refuerzos de Hera, la resistencia de Lothal se embarcó en la siguiente etapa de su plan para liberar a Ciudad Capital del Imperio. Este plan implicaba usar a la gobernadora Pryce para transmitir los códigos de autorización necesarios para ingresar al «Domo », el centro del poder Imperial en Lothal. Después de apoderarse del centro de comando, Ryder emitió un falso Protocolo 13 para todas las fuerzas imperiales en Lothal para evacuar a bordo del «Domo», que resultó ser una Instalación de Ocupación Planetaria Imperial móvil. Antes de que pudieran irse, Thrawn regresó a bordo del Destructor Estelar clase Imperial, Quimera. Thrawn logró forzar a Ezra a subir al Quimera mediante el bombardeo de Ciudad Capital. Bajo el liderazgo de Hera, la resistencia de Lothal, los espectros y sus nuevos aliados se dividieron en dos equipos y lucharon para recuperar los generadores de escudos deflectores antes de que Thrawn desatara una segunda ola de bombardeo. Después de peleas tenaces que cobraron la vida de Gregor, los rebeldes lograron reactivar los generadores del escudo deflector y proteger a Ciudad Capital del bombardeo de Thrawn. Mientras tanto, Wolffe, junto con Mart Mattin y Cikatro Vizago, transmitieron una señal que trajo una vaina de purrgil a Lothal. Estos purrgil aniquilaron la Séptima Flota de Thrawn y llevaron a Thrawn y Ezra a los confines desconocidos del espacio. Tras la desaparición de Thrawn y Ezra, los restantes rebeldes de Lothal y sus aliados evacuaron a bordo del Fantasma antes de detonar el «Domo». La destrucción del «Domo» mató a la gobernadora Pryce y a la mayoría de la guarnición Imperial restante en Lothal. Después de la derrota del Imperio, los ciudadanos de Ciudad Capital celebraron. A pesar de los temores de que el Imperio regresaría, el Imperio nunca regresó a Lothal y colapsó después de la Batalla de Endor. Entre bastidores La célula de resistencia de Ryder Azadi tuvo su primera aparición en Star Wars Rebels Temporada Tres en el episodio "An Inside Man", que se transmitió por Disney XD el 3 de diciembre, del 2016. La célula rebelde consistía de muchos personajes de Rebels que han aparecido en episodios previos, incluyendo al mismo Ryder ("Legacy"), a Morad y Marida Sumar ("Fighter Flight") y a Jho ("Empire Day"). La célula de Ryder repite sus roles como personajes secundarios en Temporada Cuatro. Apariciones * * * * * * * * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Star Wars Rebels